Missing You
by UnlimitedMagic
Summary: When you're gone,The pieces of my heart are missin' you. A story full of regrets and misconceptions all tied into bad pasts and seeking to escape the feeling most people hate(Loneliness)Lucy misses Natsu while he's in the Marine Core. THiS FIC ISN'T ABOUT BETRAYAL BUT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THE MOMENTS WE HAVE WITH ONE ANOTHER If we don't then we missed out on a good thing. NaLU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Note 1: Hey guys! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot but I turned it into a small fic. This fic was inspired by Blacklynx17's fic "Skater Boy". I loved Skater Boy and I was an Avril Lavigne fan growing up.**

 **Note 1:I feel old thinking that skater Boy came out 13 years ago. I was 4 years old when that song came out.**

 **Note 2: I have two different versions of the same fic. This one is in Lucy's perspective and the other one is in Natsu's or all of the FT guy character's perspective. Natsu's will etheir be an oneshot or a series of one-shots.**

 **This is a Song Fic that's based on Avril's song " When you're gone"**

 **Missing You**

 _ **Lyrics:**_

 _ **I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd**_

 _ **Need you there when I cry.**_

 **Ch. 1: 60 more days, 60 more minutes, 60 more seconds**

"Natsu leave me alone!" I yelled while throwing a pillow at him.

"Come on Luce. I'm finally back from boot camp and you're mad at me because I wanted to surprise you." Natsu whimpered. "How is hiding in my closet while searching for **my** lingerie a surprise?" I raised my brow while crossing my arms.

"But Luce I only have 2 months until I leave!" "Great that gives me 60 days to spend with you." I attempted to push Natsu out of the door but his feet were glued to the ground. I started to rub my hand across his hot skin. "Goose bumps?" I smirked cutely. I kept repeating the action to catch him off guard. I slid my hand further up his body until I reached his armpit. Then I tickled him and took advantage of the moment by pushing him out of my door.

I went back into my room to change and to write mom but after a while, I felt bad for kicking Natsu out. I walked to the front door assuming that he was outside waiting for me to feel bad about kicking him out.

"He actually left this time?"

"I knew you would come around Luce."

 _Natsu said while sitting on my kitchen_ counter.

* * *

 **50 Days before Natsu joins the Marine Core. 10 days have gone by…**

"Who's ready for group date night?" Natsu said while hugging Lucy from behind. Natsu was dressed in a nice long sleeved royal blue shirt with black dress pants. He kissed my cheek while hugging me tighter by the second. His onyx eyes showed his excitement as much as his movements did.

The pink haired man was trying hard to refrain himself from acting childish which is a selfish thing for me to ask of him.

 **He was trying for me…**

 **Looking back, I was the one that didn't try hard enough…**

" I can't go tonight Natsu." I said softly His warm eyes changed from excitement to concern and dullness. "Why?" "I-I'm on my period" I said while blushing madly "Ew! Well I'll help you with your weirdo girl issues then." Natsu said while smirking.

"No, You can leave. I rather be by myself when I'm not feeling well. Besides, I need some rest anyway." I forcefully pushed him off of me. He tripped but caught himself before falling on the ground. I was annoyed and aggravated at the time.

 **Taking him for granted is something that also messes with my mind every day.**

" But we don't have that much time to spend together Luce! I just want to help." Natsu whined. "Well maybe I never wanted your help. Have you ever heard me say that I needed you for anything?" I said in a low mean tone.

The room was filled with silence. Natsu's eyes keep changing with every cruel or hurtful word I spat out. I can see that **now**. I noticed his beautiful onyx eyes had various emotions displaying in them. While lifting up my head our eyes connected. I saw anger, betrayal, disgust, and sadness but hurtfulness is the emotion that showcased itself the most in his eyes.

"Help with everything or help with this?" Natsu growled.

"With everything. I really need some space Natsu. I only wanted to go because I knew that you would want to be there for the grand opening of this restaurant and our friends are going. I always always always do what you want to do, tend to your needs and support you. I just want you to tend to my needs for once and let me be alone." I lashed out at him.

Yes, Me lashing out at him was uncalled for. There's a time and a place for arguments and I picked the wrong time. I felt suffocated though. My emotions resembled a child that was getting suffocated under a blanket they were hiding in. The parent was doing the suffocating unknowingly. They only wanted to play with the child, love it unconditionally, and do everything they could for their child except cause harm.

I could've easily communicated with Natsu properly but

 **I was angry**

 **And the mood swings from my period amplified my anger.**

I regretted it. I knew that he was trying to be a good boyfriend in his own childish way and I pushed him away from me. Natsu walked out of the door without looking back at me and slammed it behind him.

* * *

 **Natsu will officially be apart of the the Marine Core in 45 days.15 days have gone by…**

He hasn't talked to me in 5 days since our argument. I guess Natsu took my words to heart. Well I wasn't guessing. I knew Natsu took my words to heart.

My guilt consumed me. He didn't respond to my calls, texts, or voicemails. I couldn't take not having him near me and yet I got what I thought I wanted.

At that moment, I realized something that my mind has yet to process.

If I'm depressed from being without him for 5 days then what will happen to me when he leaves to join the marine core? A tear slid down my cheek.

I went to my desk to work on my novel. After 30 minutes of writing, I heard someone knocking on the front door.

I opened my door and saw Natsu uncharacteristically waiting outside. He looks restless and a little shaken up. His eyes look everywhere but me.

"We need to talk Luce." Natsu said in a serious tone. I gulped and allowed him to come in.

"He's here to break up with me right?" I thought to myself. As we both sat on the couch, my heart was beating fast. "I wanted to apologize." Natsu began. As I grabbed his trembling hand for support he flinched from the sudden contact.

" I didn't realize that you wanted to be alone most of the time. I always thought that you would love company since you're parents aren't around anymore. Ever since that day in middle school, I wanted to be by your side. " Natsu stopped for a second but I knew that he wasn't done.

While he was speaking, I felt even guiltier. This whole time, he was thinking about my situation instead of his own.

" The day you got the message from the counseling office telling you that your parents died in a plane crash. You attempted to stay strong and that's what everyone saw you as when that information was spread all around school. But I knew. " Natsu said

"Knew what?" Lucy asked softly

"Knew that you were hurting. I was the only one that saw that you were hurting and traumatized. It was so hard for you to hold back your tears eight hours a day and then cry softly in your pillow every night. I wanted to know that you were ok so I watched you go home sometimes. You would look up at the sky and wonder whether they're watching over you or not. I've been checking on you before we officially met. I needed someone too though. I wanted to help you the way you helped me Luce. It wasn't just infatuation but I wanted to repay you as well."

"Natsu, I" "Luce you helped me when my childhood friend died, when my brother tried to kill me, and when my father walked out on me! You were the only one that stayed!" Natsu interrupted Lucy. Natsu's voice was cracking, lips were trembling, and his hands were shaking. He looked like he was going to break down at any moment.

What have I done? I broke him when he needed me and he has always cared for me, and loved me. We've been friends since the 9th grade but he has been looking out for me since middle school. Middle school is where his life started to fall apart too. I guess he wanted to give me some space before approaching me. Mixed emotions appeared once he mentioned Igneel walking out on him though. His father was so kind while his brother was a bit of a sociopath.

I began to reminisce about the first time I met Igneel. :

 _Flashback:_

 _Beginning of Freshmen Year. (September)_

Natsu and I were going to have a study session at his house. "Hey dad? Are ya home?" Natsu shouted cheerfully.

Suddenly, a tall and lean red haired man came down the stairs."Natsu! How many times have I told you about yelling when I might be on the phone!" Igneel yelled at Natsu.

"Oh yeah? With Who?" Natsu asked sarcastically "Talk like that again and you will get a-Hey! It's the blonde you were telling me about!" Igneel walked up to blonde and was staring at her intensely. (More than likely trying to read her personality to protect his son.)

"Hello ! I'm Lucy. It's a pleasure to meet you sir!" I smiled widely at him while shaking his hand. "Call me Igneel dear." Igneel walked to the kitchen. "I'm ordering takeout tonight. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Well, We have to study right now but pizza will be fine."Natsu said

"ok"

 ***After Studying** *

'The pizza is here!" Igneel yelled from downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw Igneel giving me the same look from before."Natsu wants to take a quick nap first." I said nervously. "What am I going to do with him? It's ok, I wanted to have a private conversation with you anyway." Igneel said in a serious tone.

I walked into the kitchen to grab a plate.

"You're not using my son are you?" Igneel asked

I dropped the plate I grabbed from the cabinet. Luckily there wasn't pizza on there yet. "Why would I do that?" I was slightly annoyed. "What was so bad about Natsu that he couldn't have me as a friend? "I was trying to cover up the annoyance in my voice so I went to grab a slice of pizza. "It's just that you seem like the pretty, smart, and popular type. I automatically assumed that you couldn't be truly nice to someone as annoying as him."

"Natsu's well known too and I don't care about that stuff. Natsu –I-He-He's been helping me go through a hard time and he's the greatest friend that I could ever have. I don't think I can ask for anyone better. I would never do something like that to Natsu or anyone. Especially not Natsu." I said while blushing madly.

I walked to the table with my food. I kept wiping my face with my napkin to cover up my embarrassment. "Well that's good to here because I can tell that my son feels the same way. He truly cares for you. I want you to promise to look after my son alright?" Igneel said while smiling sincerely.

"I promise but why do you trust me with looking after him?" I asked curiously

"The way you talked about him and stumbled when trying to say the right words to describe your friendship, Says it all Lucy." Igneel said

 _ **End of Flash Back:**_

 **I kind of broke that promise…**

"I'd be done if you left me Lucy. If you don't want to date me anymore then please be my friend." Natsu tightened his grip on my hand .My hand was turning red .I didn't want to break up with him. I thought that he was going to break up with me.

I put my hands on his cheeks, leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I couldn't take it anymore. I felt terrible and we don't normally get into fights like this. He deepened the kiss. His Hands were on my waist and my hands were in his hair. He bit my lip to insert his tongue. I scooted closer to his body but I needed more. I sat on his lap while pouring all of my emotions into that kiss.

I wanted to continue but I needed to apologize. I broke the kiss and hugged him tight." I-I didn't know Natsu. I never knew that you did those things for me back in middle school and high school. I feel like a bad girl friend. I already felt guilty but know I feel a thousand times worse seeing you about to break down. I missed you. I-I love it when we hangout all the time. I wouldn't have it any other way. I was just cranky from my period. " I said while scolding myself for giving a crappy apology.

Natsu was smirking. "Thank you for everything Natsu. If we've faced the world together like you claimed we have then we shouldn't let one argument determine our relationship."

 **He was relieved but right now I'm still hurting.**

How about we go get pizza, go to the arcade and move on?" I said while smiling and getting off of Natsu's lap. "YEAH! Pizza and arcade games!" Natsu cheered while getting ready to run out of the house. Before he could, I grabbed his arm.

"Oh and Natsu? If you ever say I'm not your girlfriend then you will wake up with a black eye." I growled menacingly

He gulped while giving me a salute. "Aye sir!"

 **Natsu will officially be apart of the Marine Core in 30 days. 30 days have gone by…**

* * *

"Yay! We're finally here!" Levy and I both said while jumping up and down like little kids that get to have free Ice cream. "It isn't that exciting you know. The museums you girls like ether have something to do with dead people being buried in coffins when there's obviously nothing in the coffin or know it all's who thought that they were larger than life and got killed for it in the 1500's." Gajeel grumbled.

"What are you saying?" I asked curiously

"I'm saying that all museums are hoaxes that's a way take money from the stupid. If people really cared about this shit then why don't the dumbasses look it up from their phones?" Gajeel yelled. Random people stared at him and gasped from his outburst.

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin Luce?" Natsu said while smirking

" We're making another 'The Stupid Things Gajeel Says' video on YouTube." I started laughing while highfiving Natsu.

"Oye! Shut up you stupid Blonde! I heard what you said Natsu and I can't wait for you to get 6,000 dislikes on another video again!" Gajeel shouted at us. Matsu ran toward Gajeel and kicked him in the face. "Oh yeahmetal head?Last time I checked I had 1 million likes and 6,000 dislikes. Who gives a crap about the dislikes if your likes are higher."

"Yeah well I do" "Well your lame. So lame that Levy is already too fed up with you to get it on with you ton-" "Ok, Let's go to the med evil and Renaissance hall." I tried to prevent a fight before we all get kicked out of another place.

"Natsu can you look at me for a second" "Yeah?" "Repeat what I say." I looked at him sternly. "I will not touch anything in the room we're about to enter. Especially statues." I said slowly " I will not touch anything in the room we're about to enter. Especially statues." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Ok we're good!" I shouted cheerfully while walking over to Levy.

The first room had beautiful Jewelry, and ball gowns. They were so elegant but looked irritating and uncomfortable to wear.

"Oh My God Lu!" The blue haired girl shouted while looking at the elegant and priceless jewelry that was being displayed.

The rings and pendants were the most captivating to the blue haired girl. There was a pendant with a bust of the Roman goddess Minerva made in Italy during the year 1550. The golden Lennox jewel had a Burmese blue ruby in the center. It was crafted in 1571 but the place it originally came from is unknown. A family class ring was placed next to the jewel. The golden ring with a small blue jewel in the center was called Alexander the Great. Historians have yet to determine whether it derived from Greece or Macedonia. The last one was an Almond shaped golden pendant with a few missing pieces of white gems that are shaped like an oval. Ovals inside of more ovals would be the best way to describe it. It's from the Byzantine period during the 7th century. Wait? 7th century? They misplaced the object.

"Oh my god looks at that torture device in the other room!" Natsu shouted

Wait Natsu? I was supposed to be watching that idiot! Levy noticed me panicking. "Calm down Lu. He's a grown man and I'm pretty sure he'll listen to you as long as you give him a reward for it. If you know what I mean." Levy wiggled her eyebrows.

"What's wrong with you? But I guess you're right." I didn't really trust her judgment I was paranoid for the next 2 hours.

The final place that Levy and I wanted to check out at the museum was statues of the Greek Gods. Levy was right earlier. Matsu actually listened to me for once. Maybe he will get a reward.

While entering the room, I can't help but be impressed. The nine muses of Literature and Arts circled the entire room. Beautifully carved statues while a huge one of Athena sitting on her throne was in the back of the room.

A little kid went behind Gajeel and pulled on his long black hair.

"Why are you messing with me fire breath?" Gajeel yelled while shoving Matsu into the wall. "What are you talking about? I haven't messed with you. You stupid pierced up freak." Natsu punched Gajeel in the noise.

The black-haired man threw Natsu into one of the Muse's statues which caused every mused to be knocked down.

I looked over and saw what they did. Well, At least they didn't wreck Athena's- Boom! I stand corrected.

"Didn't I tell you not to touch anything? "I yelled at Natsu. "Well technically you said not to touch anything in the first room we went into." Natsu gave me a smug look.

"Well someone isn't getting a reward tonight." I thought to myself.

* * *

 **58 days have gone by...**

* * *

He was right. 2 months went by too quickly. Levy, Cana and I decided to throw a going away party for Natsu today. I can't help but feel depressed. I've been trying to ignore the feeling that's in my chest about his departure. I even started getting dreams about him dying. These dreams I'm having feel more like a message than my personal worries.

 **Maybe I should've listened to the dreams I had back then…**

I saw him chatting with Gray and Gajeel. He was speaking with food in his mouth. Typical Matsu. He glanced at me and smirked then returned to his conversation.

"Is someone going to miss their boyfriend's dic-" "That's enough Cana." I interrupted her. Cana looked at me with a sad expression on her face. " I know you love him and that you guys have barely been apart since highschool but where's the faith that you used to have in him?" Cana took a sip of her beer.

"What do you mea-" " You get what I mean Lucy. You of all people should know that Natsu always comes through. He won't leave this world until he sees you for last time. Just something to think about." Cana walked away to throw her empty bottle of beer in the trash and grabbed more beer.

" I suppose Cana's right. I've always believed in Matsu so what's stopping me from believing in him this time?" I thought to myself while smiling.

 **I wish that I 'd listened to those dreams. As much as I love Cana, I hate that I listened to her that day.  
**

 **2 hours later….**

For two hours, I've done nothing but think about what Cana told me. I decided to continue to have faith in Natsu. The dreams I had were probably my worries. Who wouldn't worry about a loved one leaving home? I rather enjoy myself right now than worry about the future.

"Are you feeling okay Love Rival?" Juvia asked while trying to break me from my trance.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm good" "Juvia thinks that Love Rival will try and get Graysama's sympathy while Natsusan is away." Juvia glared at me while expecting me to admit my "love" for him. I don't get what she sees in him.

Actually, I just realized something about Juvia. She's acting insecure on purpose tonight to distract me from something. Juvia looks excited rather than jealous and angry. Until then, I decided to play along.

"I don't like him like that! He's like my-" "Do you want to play video games with me Lucy?" Mira shouted from afar. I walked to the game section and saw Super Smash Bros on the TV. "Since when do you like video games Mira?" I asked curiously while grabbing a remote.

"Since I decided to use video games as a way for my new match making plan." The silver haired demon laughed at her own joke.  
"I'm just kidding Lucy" "Yeah, Sure you are Mira.

Three rounds have gone by and I won all of them. I feel like she's setting me up for something too. I barely play this game so there's no way I could beat her. Especially with Kirby!

While I was about to begin another round with Mira, I saw

Natsu walked on the stage in the center of the room and grabs the microphone.

"Yo weirdo! I know you here me! Come on stage with me." Natsu shouted at me through the mic.

As I walked up the stage my heart was speeding rapidly. I knew something was up with the way Juvia and Mira were trying to keep me busy.

Natsu grabbed my hand while the other was still holding the mic.

"Luigi and I have been through a lot together throughout the years. We helped each other grow, become better people, and faced our emotional scars together as a team. She may be a weird partner to have but she's definitely the best." Natsu paused for a second to catch his breath .I felt the blush on my cheeks become redder. "Why do I love this idiot so much "I wondered to myself.

" I feel selfish. I feel selfish for leaving you here when we haven't been apart for more than 2 days since we first met. What I'm asking from you right now is going to be even more selfish. "Natsu paused again

"Wait for me Lucy. I want to start a family with you one day, have family food fights, and prank Lucy days with our kids! I want you to marry me Lucy. I want us to get married when I return. So what do ya say? Will you be my wife Weirdo?" Natsu said while getting down on one knee, pulling out a white diamond wedding ring, and showing is signature Draagneel smirk.

"Natsu, I-" Lucy said while blushing.

"Prank Lucy Day (Kid addition)" The pink haired male started laughing.

"No!" I yelled

The whole room gasped and Natsu's mouth was open wide.

Realizing what I just said, I corrected myself.

"I mean yes I will marry you and no way in hell will there ever be a Prank Lucy day!" Lucy shouted

"Just watch Lucy. I''ll turn our kids against you like a Ninja!"

"What does a Ninja have to do with anything? Oh, Please you couldn't be quiet if some evil villain was plotting to destroy all of the world's food supplies!" I shouted

"And you wonder why I call you weird? Where did that even come from?"

"It came from your ass!"

"Oh so you admit that I'm good!"

The room stared us dumbfounded that Natsu and I forgot we're at a party!

Until Mira breaks the awkward sil

"Oh my god! I'm going to have my 33 nalu babies!" Mira shouted while jumping up and down with Levy.

Then everyone clapped for the future newlyweds.

* * *

 **Day 60 The Day He Left...**

The airport is approaching faster than it appears to be. With every green light, Time moves forward but with every red time stands still for a mere second. Why can't time slow down for me right now? I don't know. No one knows. Maybe time is what we make of it and I'm babbling about time right now to avoid my aching heart.

The one thing I'm grateful for is that next time he'll be stationed at ho-

" Do you want to talk about it, Luce?" He interrupted my train of thought. I nodded as a response. I didn't want him to here my voice cracking. I had to be strong for him and for us.

"We can message each other on Facebook, video chat, call, and write letters to each other. The only time that I won't contact you is when I'm working. I'll always be there for ya Luce. Don't worry about me too much alright?" I felt better after he mentioned the types of communication we can use to contact each other but he should've stopped there. The pink hair man grumbled. "What?" I asked curiously while readjusting the bow in my hair.

"I just resized that guys will flirt with you now." "They always do that." "But now I can't stop them." "Then I'll tell them that I have a strong 6ft tall fiancé in the Marine Core." "Navy. Lie and say Navy. It works better than saying Marine Core trust me. Matsu said sternly.

We both looked at each other and then laughed. I parked the car in the airport's Parking lot.

While walking to the entrance of the Airport, Matsu is humming a tune. "What are you signing?" "The National Anthem for Prank Lucy Day Kids Addition" "Seriously Natsu, That's not funny." "Promise me something Lucy" Yeah?" " No matter how lonely you are, how depressed you are, or if you feel any feeling related to discomfort, you won't forget about your studies no matter what." "Natsu-" "Whenever you can't contact me or don't have anything that'll keep your mind occupied, you put the emotions into the books you write. If you can't let go of those emotions then I want you to embrace those emotions in the right way." My eyes started tearing up as we made it to our stop, or the part where I can't cross.

"Lucy" Natsu stared straight into my eyes. "I'm serious. I want to see a scholar and a best selling author when I come home. After I come home." I couldn't take it. I dropped to my knees and starting crying. I screamed in pain. I couldn't do it. I can't be strong. Natsu wrapped his arms around and wiped the tears from my eyes with his sleeves. "After I come home, we'll create a great legacy together. But they'll get their strength and determination from you! You're amazing! Can't you see that?" He whispers the last part in my ear.

"Why am I the only one crying? Aren't you going to miss me?" Lucy said "Yes, But why would think about what I'm missing when I should be thinking about what I'm gaining."

"Self discipline?" "I'm gaining a bigger, better and stronger bond from this. I'm gaining a future full of content, anniversaries, and kids spent with you. It hurts seeing you cry because you're stronger than me Lucy. I know what I'm getting when I come home. I want you to do that to. Have goals set them and achieve them. I never wanted to be a burden to you when it came down to your future goals."

"Can't you see you're all I want now? Now it's too late because you're leaving!"

"I wanted to prove myself to be worthy of you Luce. I also have something to prove to myself. I get that you want me but you want to be an author as well. Let that be a big part of your focus for right now. It's nice having a career oriented woman." "Career oriented? You probably just looked that up!" "Shut up!" They both started laughing again.

They both stood up. Natsu pulled me in for another hug. His hot lips were on mine and his hands were gripping my cheeks. My hand was playing with his hair while I bit his lip asking for more. "Omnibus Flight 11. We'll be leaving momentarily.

"I love you my idiot."

"And I love you my weirdo"

"Your mine don't forget that" They said instantaneously.

I watched my pink haired idiot leave.

Leaving me for what felt like forever. (In the Near Future)

As he went to get his bags checked, he looked back at me with a big toothy grin while giving me thumbs up.

I giggled while doing the same. The minute he left, I ran straight to my car. I slammed the door shut, locked it and I cried. I cried harder than the time my parents died and when Plume died. I wanted to shout at the Universe for being so cruel but I couldn't. I had to be strong and then I received a text.

"From that idiot?" I giggled while crying.

Call me. The plane was delayed for another 2 hours and then I can talk to you until the plane takes off.

"At least I can hear his voice." Lucy said while replying and then cranking up the car.

 **For Now…**

 _ **Lyrics: I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd**_

 _ **Need you there when I cry.**_

 **A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!I'm back from the dead.**

I bet you guys are thinking that I came back just to say " I lost motivation , I give up – blah blah blah"

Well I didn't loose motivation! I needed time to get organized with school before I could even consider writing fanfics again.

Good News: I have new chapters , stories, and one-shots that are going to be uploaded every day this week as an apology for my absence..

My uploading spree will start tomorrow (Saturday September 3rd) with too new chapters of…..(drumroll please)

I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMETHING!

See ya guys tomorrow!

 **P.S. Please check out my other stories this week as well! I changed my name from Mrs. Limited Edition to Unlimited Magic.**


End file.
